Just A Dream
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: It's the final battle Hogwarts, with a twist! Loosely based on Carrie Underwood's song. Please Read and Review!


It was the final battle; Harry and Voldemort had their wands drawn and were ready to fire off any curse, jinx or charm that came to them. Ginny stood in the crowd, peering above George's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the love of her life.

Harry made a sudden movement that didn't go unnoticed by his opponent.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" they shouted. The curse succeeded at hitting Harry and he was blown backwards. Ginny's scream pierced the air like a knife cutting butter. Tears poured down her face and she did nothing to stem the shameful flow of tears. Harry had told her that if he died; she was to go about normal life and that it would be shameful to cry over him. But just as she remembered this, the battle took an unexpected turn in her favor.

"What the heck?" Voldemort shouted as Harry's presumably lifeless body stirred. Pink mist and rosy red crystally looking things enveloped his body and he rose. Three front flips later, he fell to the ground and stood up. He went to clutch his forehead when he realized that he felt, well for lack of better terms, like _cotton candy_, of all things.

"What just happened?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Harry, you are aware that your head is now cotton candy, right?" Hermione said out of nowhere. She'd come in through the castle windows. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione, who, for some strange reason, was kissing Lucius Malfoy. Draco screamed like a scared child and ran out the castle. Meanwhile, Voldemort was hysterical. His snake, Nagini, slithered off his shoulders and out into the patch of clear floor. She hissed a few times and then boldly announced that she was going to explode.

"I would like to announce to everyone that I am going to explode in 5 minutes if you don't listen to me sing." Everyone looked at each other and waved the snake on to continue. She all too happily obliged.

_"Oh Voldemort, oh Voldemort/ However ugly you are/ and every time I see your face/ I really wish I had a mace/ So I could hit you in the face/ Oh Voldemort, oh Voldemort/ Then you would look a lot better!"_* Voldemort took Padma's pocket mirror and screamed at image staring back him. Not surprisingly, the mirror cracked.

"Ok, we can get back to battle." Nagini said, then exploded anyway. A note was left in her place and it read out the message, which was just the song.

Acting under the impression that nothing had happened, Harry and Voldemort returned to the use to be epic battle. Just then, Snape ran in, shrieking about something that had absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter and all related topics involving him.

"OMG, OMG! Britney Spears is dating Joe Biden!" he said. Like it really mattered to anyone.

"Enough with the pointless interruptions, I want to get back to I was doing before Harry turned into cotton candy!"

"Jeez, we were just trying to have some fun!" Nagini's ghost said.

"Yeah, really! Can we hurry this up? The cotton candy that's now my head is attracting mice." Harry sighed.

"Mice? Eeeeeppppp! Mouse, mouse, it's a mouse!" Voldemort shouted as one looked at him.

"Very good! You know your animals! Now do you know your numbers?" Professor McGonagall said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a giant mouse waltzed in and in a squeaky, echoing voice, said, "Hi!" to Voldemort. He jumped and screamed so loudly that the glass shattered in the castle. Voldemort ran out of the castle and never returned.

"Ok." Harry said, as it had now started raining lollipops and tootsie rolls. He shrugged and shouted, "Beach party!"

Voldemort woke up screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He took a breath and then finished his sentance after looking around, "Oh, it was just a dream!"

*song is to the tune of 'Oh Christmas Tree!'


End file.
